


After All This Time

by brittp94xo



Series: The Kevin and Klay Chronicles [1]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: After years of not telling each other about their feelings, Klay and Kevin finally realize what they could have had all along.





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the friendship of two of my favorite current NBA players, Kevin Love and Klay Thompson and also loosely based off of the events of 2018 All-Star weekend so I hope y'all enjoy this!

Yet another grueling day of rehab had been completed by Kevin as he wanted to get back on the court as soon as possible to help his team win games. But there was a bit of a silver lining to breaking his hand though, it gave him more of a chance to catch up with his longtime friend, Klay Thompson. Since he opted not to travel with his team, Kevin took advantage of the free time to go out to Cali. As soon as he arrived back home in the Golden State, he immediately realized just how much he missed this place. But it wasn't just the laidback vibes and warm weather he yearned for, it was also a certain Golden State Warrior with a pretty sweet shooting stroke and chill personality that he'd wanted too.

Those who knew Klay and Kevin well were aware of their childhood experiences growing up together in Lake Oswego, Oregon. The boys became friends quickly, playing sports together and spending nearly every moment with one another. As they grew up, so did their unique bond and even now with the two playing on opposing NBA teams - Kevin and Klay's friendship remained intact.

Smiling as he reminisced on past memories of their long-lasting friendship, Kevin then left the hotel and took the short walk to the Warriors practice facility as he wanted to surprise Klay. Upon arriving at the building, the tall modelesque male obviously got some weird looks from passersby but he ignored it as he walked inside, making his way to the court where the last Warriors practice was happening before the All-Star break officially kicked off.

Klay was currently off in a far corner of the gym, working on shooting drills as per usual when Kevin had walked in. So obviously he initially hadn't known of his best friend's appearance, at least not until he heard Draymond's big mouth pop off. "Hey Klay! Your lover boy's here to see you!", he yelled, probably loud enough for all of Oakland to hear. When Dray had said "lover boy", Klay had immediately known who his teammate was referring to.

Pretty much everyone in the Golden State Warriors organization was well aware of the friendship between Klay and Kevin, so while most seemed accept the close bond the two shared - his teammates made sure to tease him about Kevin but no one more than Dray. Then again, clowning on people was just his thing and something he subjected everybody to so Klay just ignored him. But something he couldn't ignore though was his feelings for Kevin. And it wasn't something that had started overnight, he'd wanted to tell Kevin how he felt for years but could never gather the courage to do so.

Shaking himself out his thoughts, Klay then walked over to the other male and pulled him into a hug. "Kev! I didn't expect you to be here. It's been so long since I've seen you. We have so much to catch up on.", he said, his voice chattering at a hundred miles an hour - acting like an excited child upon seeing Kevin. Kevin then laughed, shaking his head as he watched Klay. This was the side of one half of the Splash Brothers that he got to see all the time. This was the real Klay. Always laughing and smiling, always joking. Not the stiff, awkward guy that the media and fans always see.

He then returned the warm embrace and couldn't hide an identical grin which crossed his own face as he felt happiness radiate through his body upon seeing Klay's childlike glee. It was the first time in months that Kevin had been so happy and it was no surprise to him that Klay was the source of said happiness. Kevin wondered if Klay knew how he felt about him, but more importantly was curious if his longtime friend felt the same.

After finishing up their conversation, Klay then went to the locker room to grab his stuff so he and Kevin could leave. Kevin then waited for him to come out and checked his phone, answering a couple texts before slipping the device back in his pocket. Coach Kerr was getting ready to leave but stopped when he spotted Kevin waiting over by the door of the locker room. "Wow, that kid's got it bad.", he thought to himself as he looked over at the Cavs star. While Steve certainly couldn't call himself an expert on love by any means, he knew love when he saw it and it was obvious not only to him, but most of the people who knew them that they were absolutely meant to be together.

He then walked over to the younger male and smiled. "Hey Kevin. How's the hand?", he asked. Kevin smiled in return as he looked over at the elder male. "Hey Coach. I'm doing well. Just started rehab a few days ago and so far everything is going well. So hopefully, I'll be back in action within a few weeks but we'll see what happens.", he replied. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you decided to come and surprise Klay at practice today. He's not been himself lately but the moment he saw you, he forgot all about what's been giving him troubles lately. That smile is what I've been wanting to see from him in quite a while. You make him really happy, Kevin. More than you probably realize. Now usually, I'm not the type of guy to do this but you need to tell Klay how you feel. I know you're probably thinking, "Wait... How does he know?" or maybe "Klay doesn't feel feel the same way."

"Well, I'm here tell you that first of all I know because you two are so damn obvious with your feelings and literally everyone knows that you two are in love except you two. Two, Klay does feel the same way because he talks about you all the time. I can't begin to tell you how many times he's came to me talking about you and asking me for advice on what to do. Seriously, Kevin. Sometime this weekend you need to tell him how you feel and I promise that will give Klay the boost of confidence he needs. I just want to see you two happy, okay?", he told the younger male.

To say Kevin was shocked when he heard Coach Kerr's words was definitely the understatement of the year. Not only was it weird for the coach of your biggest rival to be giving you relationship advice but he had basically just told Kevin what he'd wondered about for years. Klay did feel the same way about him. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, and Kevin was certain it would escape the confines of his body if he didn't calm down immediately.

By the time Klay had came out of the locker room, Kevin had successfully calmed down and avoided a complete mental breakdown in the process. "Hey, ready to go?", he asked the other male with a smile. Kevin then looked over at Klay and smiled in return. "Of course. Let's get out of here.", he replied as he followed him out of the building and out to his car.

The drive to Klay's house was fun, just as Kevin remembered all of the road trips the two had went on in their teens. When the two weren't talking about what was going in their lives, they were attempting to rap to Migos and Kendrick Lamar. After stopping by In 'N Out to grab food and the hotel so Kevin could get his stuff, the duo arrived at home.

Once everything had been brought in, Kevin kicked off his shoes as he spotted Rocco. "Hey boy! It's been awhile since I've seen you.", he replied in a playful manner, picking up the English Bulldog with ease and laughed as the dog showered his face in kisses, letting Kevin know how much he'd been missed. Klay smiled as he watched his two favorite boys interact, feeling his heart swell with love. It was moments like these that made Klay's feelings for Kevin grow even stronger.

It was crazy just how quickly the time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Sunday had arrived - which had meant it was finally the day of the All-Star game. Klay couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun, but then again he always enjoyed time spent with Kevin. The entire weekend so far had felt just like old times as Klay and Kevin played video games, watched movies, went to the beach and did all of the things they'd done during their childhood years.

Klay had been putting on his uniform for the game when Kevin had walked in the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the other male. "Hey Kev. Can...I help you?", he'd questioned him, trying to control the swirl of lust and desire which flooded his veins. The way Kevin's arms felt wrapped around him was nothing short of amazing. He then turned to face the other male and when their eyes met, it told the whole story of how they felt about one another.

Klay then took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully, I won't end up fucking up my friendship with Kevin. "Kev, I need to tell you something. Something I should have said a long time ago. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Ever since we were kids. I always knew there was something special between us and I was always so afraid to tell you because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. But then this weekend we spent together changed my mind and I realized that I needed to tell you before it was too late.", he said, looking into those baby blue eyes he'd grown to love over the years.

Listening to Klay speak nearly brought him to tears as heard him say the words he had waited many years to hear. "Klay, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say this. And I'll let you in on a secret, I have always felt the same way about you. But like you, I was always afraid to say something. I love you too. More than anything.", he replied as he then kissed him with a ferocious passion, full of years of lust and longing.

After a few moments, the duo then reluctantly broke the kiss as they looked into each other's eyes. "I can't believe we waited this long to get together but I'm so happy that we are now.", Kevin said, shaking his head at how silly and oblivious him and Klay had been for years. "Right? I wish we'd figured out sooner what everyone else has known for years, but like you said - at least we're together now.", he replied with a soft smile.


End file.
